El Relicario del tiempo
by Viku
Summary: El equipo de Minato ha sido asignado una misión que se trata una búsqueda de un objeto llamado el Relicario del tiempo contiene Reliquia Tempus. Pero Obito Uchiha encuentra el objeto,al coger se activo y se viaja al futuro.*Puede que contenga spoilers!*
1. Capitulo1: la Reliquia Tempus

El Relicario del Tiempo

**El Relicario del Tiempo**

Disclamer: todos los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen sino perternecen a Masami Kishimoto,el autor de esta magnifico serie.

Prologo: El equipo de Minato ha sido asignado a una misión que se trata de la búsqueda de un objeto llamado el Relicario del tiempo. Obito Uchiha encuentra el objeto, pero este se activo y se viaja al futuro. Descubriendo cosas nuevas, el futuro es incierto para nuestro protagonista de este fic.

Capitulo1: la Reliquia Tempus

Un chico de cabello negro se despertó, girando sobre la cama y miró el reloj. Al observarlo, vio que eran las nueve y media.¡Por Kami!¡Llegaba tarde!¡Esta vez llegaba muy, pero muy tarde!

El chico se vistió rápidamente y se colocó su protector de Konoha, tambiénse puso los goggles naranjas, típico de él, sobre sus ojos. Sefue directamente a la cocina, se hace el desayuno y se lo come lo más rápido que puede. Era muy tarde

Ya despues, salió de su casa velozmente. Saltó de árbol en árbol, el sudor escurriendo por su mejilla, ya temía que llegara tarde, maldiciendo una y otra vez que su reloj estuviese estropeado. Luego, saltó y se arrastró contra el suelo, ya que acababa llegar al lugar al que habían acordado su sensei y sus compañeros.

-¿Por los cabellos?- Preguntó el Uchiha, observando a un joven de cabello plateado y que lleva una media mascara. Se había alegrado de que no hubiese llegado tarde.

-¡No!¡Ya es demasiado tarde, Obito!- por la voz del chico plateado, se notaba que estaba molesto. El joven se cruzó de brazos-¡¿A que hora crees que habíamos quedado para la misión?!

Obito lo miró, pensando alguna excusa, y luego se le ocurrió.

-Es que... me cruce un gato negro y tuve que buscar otro camino pero ese era el camino largo y luego me entró algo en mi ojo- Dijo Obito, mirando a la chica y luego su sensei.

-¡Venga ya! ¡Estas inventando una excusa!-Dijo el joven de cabello plateado- ¡Un ninja se tiene respectar a los horarios y las normas!

-¡Si, claro!¡Y tu te estas pasando con tus normas!-

La joven se acerca al muchacho de cabello plateado y a Obito, intentando detener la discusión.

-Calma, Kakashi-kun-. Dijo La joven -Hoy tenemos una misión ¿Verdad, Minato-sensei?-

El otro hombre, un Jounin de cabello rubio, observó a los jóvenes y les sonrió.

-Así es, Rin- Dijo el hombre, Minato, mirando a Kakashi y a Obito. -Estamos reunidos para ir a la oficina del Hokage-sama. Allí nos explicaran sobre la misión de hoy.-

Los tres asintieron. Así, el equipo de Minato se fue a la oficina del Hokage. Minutos después, luego de llegar, entraron a encontrarse con él.

Obito vio al viejo, con el traje típico de Hokage; él era Sarutobi, el tercer Hokage, al que le llaman Sandaime.

-Por fin llegan- comentó el Sandaime.

Minato se sonrió y lo miró muy serio.

-Hemos venido a hablar sobre la misión, Hokage-sama-. Dijo Minato muy serio.

Sarutobi miró a Obito, Rin, Kakashi, y por ultimo a Minato.

-La misión consiste es buscar una Reliquia Tempos. Es el relicario de un hombre, que lo buscaba desde hace varios años y como ninjas confían en nuestras habilidades para conseguirlo.- Dijo Sarutobi.

-Hokage-Sama, pero si hace años fue perdido-Dijo Kakashi miro a Sarutobi- ¿Para que lo quiere ese hombre?-

El Uchiha lo observó muy molesto por el comentario.

- Porque ese tipo es el dueño de ese relicario perdido.- Dijo Sarutobi, fumando su pipa, entregándoosles una foto junto con el papel.- Este es el objeto que tenéis que encontrar, Minato.-

El Jounin observa el papel con detenimiento, antes de volver a ver al Hokage.

-Es una misión de rango C.- Dijo Minato. -O sea que Kakashi, Rin y Obito se apañaran solos. Yo creo que no me necesitan, Kakashi es un buen líder.-

Sarutobi se quedo interesado ante esto.

-¡¿Que?!-Gritó Obito sorprendido.- ¡¿Kakashi ahora es nuestro líder?!-

Pero Sarutobi ignoró el comentario de Obito.

- El dueño sabe donde está.- Dijo el Hokage seriamente. -La reliquia está en un templo llamado Forested.** N**o puede entrar al templo porque es muy peligroso para él, por lo que contrata ninjas para hacer su trabajo. Lo dejó ahí como protección de los bandidos, pero el templo se volvió peligroso con el tiempo, por lo que ya no puede entrar, aún sabiendo de las trapas. Es por eso que nos contrata, para poder entrar al templo.-

Minato asintió y, luego de la información, él y su equipo salieron del despacho.

De inmediato, partieron de Konoha hacia el templo Forested. El tiempo pasó, ya eran tres días de viaje cuando el equipo llegó frente a un templo inmenso y extraño. Minato se decidió quedarse frente a la entrada para vigilar de los enemigos. Kakashi, Obito y Rin entraron por la puerta.

- Pero Kakashi, aquí no hay nadie.- exclamó molesto Obito, mirando como su compañero y rival de cabello plateado le lanzaba una mirada acida. - ...esta bien, esta bien. De todas formas, ¿Qué estábamos buscando?-preguntó el joven despistado.

- Obito, acabamos de leer por enésima vez la misión, antes de entrar. -le reprimió Rin, mientras Kakashi simplemente lo ignoró.

- Si ya se, no me refería a eso... mas bien, para que tenemos que buscar ese tonto reloj.-Dijo Obito fastidiado con su sensei, que le encomendó a Kakashi el ser líder de esta misión.

- Eso no es de nuestra incumbencia.- murmuró el joven con mascara Kakashi –Nuestra misión es simplemente; encontrar la reliquia y entregársela al Hokage. Y estén atentos, nada de charla.-

- Oh vamos, Kakashi, es una misión de rango C. Es mas, hasta el sensei se quedó en la entrada para que lo intentáramos nosotros solitos-Dijo Obito mirando con rabia.

- Aja, y para eso me dejo _**a mí**_ a cargo, eso significa que harás lo que te diga, así que hazme caso de una vez y sigue las reglas. Es posible que aún haya trampas en este templo.-Dijo muy fríamente, observando alrededor del lugar.

- El tiene razón, Obito - susurró la chica, reprimiéndole con la mirada y dándole la razón al Chuunin, haciendo que el joven Uchiha torciera molesto, irritado y señalando a su alrededor.

- ¿Trampas?¡Qué trampas?!Este lugar esta cayéndose a pedazos, está más muerto que una tumba! -exclamó, golpeando con el pie el suelo frente a el.

Kakashi se lanzó inesperadamente contra el chico, justo cuando se activó un gastado mecanismo que hizo que un hacha pasara zumbando frente el rostro de Obito. Mientras ambos caían al suelo, el arma se estrellaba contra la pared que daba al mar, rompiéndola y haciendo que todo el lugar crujiera. Rin los tomó por sus ropas, jalándolos consigo contra otra pared justo cuando todo el muro contrario y parte del piso del pasillo se desintegraban y cayeran al abismo.

El polvo y la bruma llenaron lo que quedo del pasillo, aun escuchándose el rechinar de las tablas viejas mientras el lugar se estremecía por unos segundos más.

-Eso estuvo cerca.- susurró la chica, recargándose contra la pared y soltando un suspiro, mirando como el zoquete de su compañero se quedaba helado, quitándose las gafas y restregándose las lagrimas, también viendo como Kakashi lo miraba furioso, no solo culpándole por no seguir las reglas, sino también reprimiéndole por sollozar.

- Un ninja, nunca muestra sus sentimientos.- murmuró fríamente Kakashi, levantándose y reanudando la marcha.

Rin lo vio alejarse, volviéndose para ver como Obito se restregaba molesto los ojos, poniéndose de nuevo sus goggles sin siquiera atreverse a replicar que se le había metido algo a los ojos, como solía hacer, y echándose a correr para alcanzar al otro.

Kakashi dirigió a sus compañeros a la sala central, hasta toparse con un portón viejo y podrido, que se desbarato en sus manos cuando intentó abrirlo. El lider del grupo deslizó lentamente hacia un lado lo que quedaba de la puerta, quedándose en el marco y echando un vistazo rápido al interior: una habitación grande y espaciosa, con tablas de madera del piso, el techo y las paredes, talladas con símbolos antiguos, que despedían un inquietante y débil resplandor verdusco.

- Parece que alguien no quería gastar en la cuenta de luz -susurró Obito, asomándose también y viendo como el oscuro recinto apenas se iluminaba por los símbolos, con aquella espectral luz verde.

Kakashi lo ignoró, apartándolo y empujándolo de nuevo al pasillo, mirando más detenidamente el lugar. Todos aquellos símbolos y grabados, formaban círculos concéntricos, alrededor de un pedestal de piedra labrada con complicados sellos, y que sostenía aquel extraño y viejo artefacto, que inundaba el recinto con un pesado "tic- toc" y el rechinido pausado de sus engranes, girando en su interior.

Más no parecía que hubiera ninguna trampa, al menos en apariencia. Lo que seria complicado, pensó el Jounin, seria atravesar aquel lugar, ya que muchas de las tablas estaban rotas y podridas, con muchas de las vigas del techo desplomadas, formando al caer grandes hoyos en el suelo. Aun sin trampas, iba a ser bastante difícil pasar por-...

-¿Ya lo encontraste?- exclamó impaciente su compañero, apareciendo detrás de él y asomándose por sobre la cabeza de Kakashi, ajustándose los googles. -Vaya que es feo el reloj ese. ¡Muy bien, yo lo agarro!-

Antes de que Kakashi tuviera tiempo de decir nada, su compañero caminó como si nada sobre las viejas tablas del piso, sin prestarle ninguna atención al crujir de estas a cada paso.

Fresco como una lechuga, atravesó el salón y tomó con ambas manos el pesado reloj, del tamaño de una tarta, mientras lo agito alegremente por encima de su cabeza.

- ¡Ya lo tengo, Rin, Kakashi! ¿Ya ven?, no había ninguna...- _crick... craaack _-...trampa, ups…-

El suelo debajo de él se desmoronaba con un último crujido, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y golpeando sin querer el reloj contra el pedestal de piedra, rompiéndole el cristal a la vez que varios engranes y resortes salieron disparados por todas partes. Obito lo sujetó con fuerzas para que no se le cayera de las manos, intentando a la vez sacar su pie del hoyo en la madera podrida que le sujetaba el tobillo, pero torpemente terminó cayéndose al suelo, dejando caer el reloj que se incrustó en el piso, resquebrajándolo peligrosamente a su alrededor, con el claro riesgo de que el piso colapsara y el cayera al mar, al fondo del acantilado.

-¡Quédate quieto Obito!- le gritó alarmada su compañera, mientras veía como el Uchiha, sentado en el suelo, tiraba del reloj para zafarlo del suelo, ignorando como los otros le ordenaban que lo soltara.

Kakashi, se lanzó corriendo para detenerlo, sin preocuparse al escuchar como el piso se quebraba aún mas, barriéndose por el suelo e intentando sujetar a su compañero. Mas no pudo alcanzarlo a tiempo, ya Obito había sacado al fin el reloj, haciendo que el piso se rompiera debajo de él y lo dejara caer al vació, con todo y reloj...

-

El día comenzaba a clarear, comenzaba levantar la niebla que fue arrastrada por viento haciéndola desaparecer.

El chico se dio la vuelta al sentir como el sol le daba de lleno en la cara, gruñendo y murmurando entre sueños. Se quita los goggles, restregándose la cara, aturdido y desorientado, moviendo distraídamente los pies hasta patear algo metálico, y sin pensarlo lo toma, intentando leer la hora en el extraño reloj.

- El despertador se rompió.- murmuraba como si no recordara nada, tendiéndose otra vez sobre la hierba, hablando para si que otra vez iba a llegar tarde al entrenamiento, buscando su almohada y comentando alegremente que ahora si iba a tener una excusa para... -Espera, ¿en donde estoy?- exclamó, medio incorporándose alarmado, levantando un puñado de hierba, viendo a su alrededor, antes de ver el raro reloj, tirándolo de nuevo a la hierba.

El joven se levanta, mirando a su alrededor y sólo hasta ahora dándose cuenta que estaba en un bosque. Le sonaba el lugar, dandose cuenta que el bosque estaba cerca de la villa Konoha. Se fue corriendo hacia la aldea hasta llegar a la entrada, donde vio a dos hombres con protector del Konoha.

-¡Alto!¿Quien eres tu?- preguntó uno de ellos, Kotetsu, dándose cuenta que nunca había visto un chaval ni menos fuese de Konoha, ya que vio el protector que llevaba Obito.

El joven de googles se quedó extrañado. ¿Como podía ser que no ha reconocido? Seguramente era una broma muy mal gusto de Kakashi, aunque sabía que él no era propio de hacer bromas. Quizá alguien se atrevió hacerle una broma.

-¡¿Como puedes no reconocerme?!- Exclamó Obito frustrado por sus pensamientos.

-Que extraño, no recordamos de que tú eres de Konoha. En mi vida te había visto…-Dijo Izumo mirando a ese joven, sospechando.

Obito se quedó confuso y molesto por los comentarios de Izumo y Kotetsu. Aún asi, dejaron entrar a ese muchacho.

Kotetsu y Izumo se dieron cuenta de que, en la espalda de Obito, había un símbolo o signo que parecía abanico rojo y blanco muy conocido en Konoha. Pero decidieron que debían haberlo imaginado.

Al entrar en Konoha, el Uchiha se dio cuenta de las caras esculpidas de la montaña. Podía ver tres conocidos como el primer Hokage, el segundo Hokage y tercer Hokage pero de pronto se quedo asombrado al ver ¿Un cuarto Hokage que le hace recordar a su sensei? Eso si que estaba confundido. Pero no solo era eso que asombro sino también la quinta cara esculpida de la montaña que era una mujer. El Uchiha dándose cuenta que la ciudad era diferente que la ciudad que para él la conocía.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-

Fin de Capitulo1.

Mi primer capitulo de nuevo fic!! Es la primera vez que hago un fic de Naruto. Espero que hayan gustado este fic. Me gustaría saber si gustaron si o no…Pongan sus reviews y pueden poner algunas dudas y le daré alguna respuesta por favor.(espero que pueda responder bien) Pondré el siguiente capitulo que Obito conocerá y le resultara bastante inesperado a un cierto personaje. Veremos como continuara esta historia. Nos vemos.


	2. Capitulo2: Encuentro con los ninjas del

_Hola queridos lectores!! Perdón por el retraso. Me he tenido hacer muchas cosas y no pude continuarlo muy temprano!! (Será porque Kakashi me ha contagiado?? xD)_

_Aquí tienen el segundo capitulo. Hora de responder de los reviews de los lectores!! _

_**Aiko Uchiha Uzumaki**__: Me alegro que le guste el primer capitulo. Estoy contento que le guste que Obito sea protagonista de este fic. Estate muy atenta y lo intentare mas rapido lo que pueda. Wiii el numero uno fan!! xD _

_**Yika**__: Esa es la historia principal lo de Obito viajar al futuro. Queria imaginar como seria si Obito viajara en el tiempo y llegaria al futuro. Lo quien va encontrar ya lo sabras en este capitulo. Claro que estaba Yondaime esta muy claro en la saga Kakashi Gaiden que Yondaime es el sensei de Kakashi. Kakashi y Obito se llevan muy mal pero me hace recordar de Sasuke y Naruto._

_**Vero-Enelya**__: Cuando te interesa algo te atrapas y quieres saberlo la historia. Ya sabras con el encuentro._

Disclamer: todos los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen sino pertenecen a Masami Kishimoto, el autor de esta magnifico serie.

**El Relicario del Tiempo**

**Capitulo 2: ¡Encuentro con los ninjas del futuro!**

El joven de los goggles naranjas que estaba confundido. ¿Qué es lo pasa aquí? Es imposible que todo hubiese cambiado tan rápido. ¡Era poco tiempo lo que había pasado! ¡Estaba en el templo Forested hace pocas horas! Todo le era muy confuso, pero debía averiguar que estaba pasando mientras estaba en la misión.

Obito observó un restaurante llamado "Ichiraku Ramen" y pensó que valía la pena de ir allá para saber lo que pasaba en Konoha. Se fue directamente hacia el puesto de ramen y entró para saludar al dueño de Ichiraku.

-¡Buenos días, joven!- Dijo Teuchi, el dueño del local, que parecía que estaba feliz de que hubiera un nuevo cliente-¿Que deseas?

Al anciano le pareció muy extraño, el muchacho parecía ser de Konoha, pero no había visto en su vida. Su hija estaba hablando con un chico de cabellos rubios.

-Parece eres nuevo de aquí-comentó Teuchi, sonriendo al chico de los goggles naranjas.

El Uchiha se quedó mirando al anciano y a su hija Ayame. Pidió algo para comer que ya que la comida era Ramen. El no había visto a estos tipos. Mirando a su alrededor, notó que, a su lado, estaba un chico de pelo rubio, los ojos azules, con tres marcas extrañas cada su mejilla pero parece tiene quince años. Se le quedó mirando un rato; ¡Este chico le recordaba a su sensei!¡¡Era muy parecido, excepto esas marcas raras en sus mejillas!!

El joven de pelo rubio se dio cuenta de que hay otro chico y que lo estaba observando.

-¡Hola!-Saludó el joven sonriendo-¡dattebayo!

-¿Como te llamas?-Preguntó Obito, quien sigue observando al joven rubio que se parece a su sensei.

-Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki-respondió el chico, sonriendo.

El joven de cabellos negros se quedo mirando a Naruto que esta sonriendo. ¿Uzumaki?? Al Uchiha le suena ese apellido. Hubiera seguido pensando mas, pero recordó que no tenia dinero para pagar la comida.

-¿Como te llamas?- preguntó Naruto, comiendo el ramen- Sabes, no te he visto en Konoha.¿Eres nuevo?-

Obito pensó. Estos tipos no lo habían visto en su vida y además para empezar…¿¿Cómo va decir a este chico si había venido de la misión?? Y ¿¿Minato-sensei se enteraría que paso?? Decidió decir su nombre ya que más tarde le diría su apellido. Le daba mala espina algo de este lugar.

-Mi nombre es Obito-Dijo el joven de cabellos negros-Por cierto…¿¿El Hokage aun sigue en su despacho??-

-¿El Hokage?-Repitió Naruto confundido- Creo que estas equivocado. Es _**la**_ Hokage Tsunade-baachan.

- Me gustaría hablar con la Hokage-comentó Obito bastante preocupado por el cambio de Konoha-Pero no tengo dinero para pagar.-

-¡¡No te preocupes!! La comida es gratis si eres mi amigo-Dijo Naruto con gran entusiasmo- ¡¡Oye, oye!! ¿¿Por que me preguntas por el Hokage??

-Porque quiero hablar con el tercero Hokage-Dijo Obito pensando en el tercero Hokage el sabria algo- Supongo que estará retirado.-

-¿¿Ese viejo??¡¡Si esta muerto!!-Exclamó Naruto, sorprendido por su nuevo amigo que no hubiese enterado sobre Sarutobi, el tercer Hokage- Murió hace dos años atrás.

Obito se quedó sorprendido y bastante asustado. No sabia que tenía que hacer pero estaba asustado. Si ese chico tan parecido a su sensei y el tercero Hokage estuviese muerto, entonces ¿¿significaría que esto es el futuro? Nah…Eso seria muy imposible.

Obito miró a Naruto, decidido a visitar a la Hokage para confirmar sus sospechas si es cierto o no.

-Llévame con esa Hokage-Dijo Obito desesperado-¡¡Es muy urgente y de suma importancia!!-

Naruto iba decir a Obito pero una voz le interrumpe a la conversación

-¡Naruto!¡Al fin te encuentro!-Dijo una vocecita de una chica.

Obito miró quien era, notando que era a una chica de cabellos rosados.

-¡¡Sakura-chan!!- exclamó Naruto alegrando, pero miro a la chica le estaba dando una mala mirada- ¿¿Que te pasa??

-¡Tsunade-sama nos han llamado para la nueva misión, idiota!- exclamó la llamada Sakura, aún con esa mala mirada. Entonces se da cuenta que hay un chico que esta al lado de su compañero. -Naruto, ¿quien es ese niño?- preguntó mirando al Obito.

-Mi nombre es Obito- respondió el chico de googles, despistado- Tu pelo es muy raro pero… ¿¿te han pegado un chicle?

En el frente de Sakura podía verlo una vena que palpitaba, muestra del enfado de la chica. De pronto, Sakura se lanza hacia Obito y le da un puñetazo en la mejilla … uno bastante fuerte.

Naruto estaba aterrorizado al ver como su compañera le había dado un golpe tan bestial a Obito, quien empezó a levantarse difícilmente y seriamente ofendido.

-¡¡No era ofender de esta pregunta!!-Exclamó Obito observando a Sakura.

-Naruto, nos vamos a ver Tsunade-sama- Dijo Sakura enfadada, dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia a la oficina.

-¡¡Vamos, Obito!!- exclamó Naruto-¡¡Vamos a saludar a Tsunade-baachan!! Ahí podrás hablar con ella, dattebayo!

El Uchiha asintió, siguiendo a Naruto. Así Obito, Naruto y Sakura fueron hacia la oficina del Hokage.

Al mismo tiempo, en el despacho, se encontraban Tsunade y Shizune, con la primera que esta trabajando en la mesa, con montones de papeles y su ayudante seguía trayéndole aún más.

-Aquí tiene, Tsunade-sama- Dijo Shizune, cargado un montón de papeles.

Tsunade suspiró con resignación al ver el nuevo montón que traía su ayudante sabiendo que tardaría mucho tiempo en terminarlos.

-Ser Hokage es duro-Comentó Tsunade, suspirando una vez mas- ¡¡Shizune!!¡¡Trae una botella de sake!! Me tranquilará un poco.

Aparece una gota en la nuca de Shizune al oír las palabras de su maestra y asintió, aunque no le agradase la idea. La chica salió del despacho de Tsunade, pero chocó de frente con un hombre de traje jounin, de cabellos plateado y con una mascara que cubría su boca, que además llevaba un librito llamado "Tácticas Eróticas".

Mientras tanto con Obito, Naruto y Sakura

-Que extraño que eres de aquí, Obito-Dijo Sakura mirando al chico-¿¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí??, nunca te había visto.-

Obito se quedó mirando a Sakura, pensando en que excusa dar. Sabía que si no se le ocurría algo, seguramente esta chica sospechará.

-Bueno esto…-comenzó a decir, aunque no se ocurre algo bueno.

-¡¡Sakuraaa!!-Dijo una voz que la mencionada conocía claramente.

-Oh, no, él no.- comentó Sakura al reconocer quien pertenece esa voz.

-¡¡Lee!!-exclamó Naruto con sorpresa. -¿ya has terminado la misión?-

Obito observó a un chico de edad un poco mayor a la de Naruto, que llevaba el traje de jounin, sus manos cubiertas por vendajes, además de unas cejas bastante grandes y un peinado era bastante raro.

-¡¡Si, Naruto!!¡Ha sido bastante fácil!-exclamó Lee, sonriendo, haciendo que sus dientes brillen un poco, igual que lo hacía su sensei. Entonces, notó la presencia de Obito- ¿Quien es este chico?-

-Mi nombre es Obito- Dijo el Uchiha se quedo mirando muy extrañado a Lee-¿Por que vistes muy raro?

-¡Lee, vamos a entrenar!-exclamó alguien con una voz mas fuerte. Se trataba de Gai, el maestro de Lee, quien acaba aparecer. Obito se quedó mirando muy sorprendido- ¿Como estas, muchacho?- Saludó el Jounin.

Obito no dijo nada y en su nuca aparece una gota que baja por su cabeza, al ver tipo así.

-¡¡YOSH!!¡Que maleducado soy!! Me llamo Rock Lee.- diciendo el joven, presentándose a si mismo.- Y este es Gai-sensei, Obito.-

-¡Tus puños parece bien, Lee!- Dijo Gai sonriendo -¡Así vencerás a tus adversarios futuros!

-¡No! Usted los tiene mejor, Gai-sensei- exclamó el joven con seriedad.-¡Además no me rendiré en cualquier situación!

-Tú lo has dicho. Si te rindes, será el fin-Dijo Gai sonriendo y brillando sus dientes-Tus ataques pronto me superaran, Lee.

Gai le enseña el pulgar de dedo y Lee se quedo muy emocionado

-Gai-sensei…-Murmuro Lee mirando a Gai.

-Tu camino a la perfección es muy duro-Dijo Gai- ¿Serás capaz de aguantar este camino, Lee?-

-¡Si, Gai-sensei!-exclamó el muchacho llorando, con ganas de abrazar a su maestro.

-¡¡Eres un ninja con toda pasión!!-exclamó Gai muy emocionado y punto de llorar-¡¡Lee!!-

-¡¡Gai-sensei!!-Dijo Lee abrazando a su maestro.

Los dos se abrazaron, mientras una una playa y una ola aparecen de la nada por detrás de ellos.

A Sakura, Naruto y Obito les aparecen una gota en su nuca y siguieron caminando, ignorando a ambos, hasta que llegaron despacho del Hokage. Al frente de la puerta encontraba Shizune por casualidad.

-Por fin los encuentro, Naruto-kun y Sakura-sempai- Dijo Shizune, quien les sonrío a ambos, pero se da cuenta había otro chico-¿¿Quien es este??

Unos minutos después Naruto ya se presentaron

- ¿Y por que andáis juntos?-Preguntó Shizune a los tres.

-Porque vamos por el mismo camino.-Dijo Obito muy despistado, algo que a Naruto y los demás les recuerda un poco de Kakashi-Vengo a ver a la Hokage.-

"Será un pariente de Kakashi-sensei" Pensó Naruto, observando a Obito, al parecer Sakura también pensó lo mismo. Pero no se le esperaba que Naruto fuera entrar para interrumpir.

-Alto, Naruto-Dijo Shizune muy seria-No interrumpes. En estos momentos Tsunade-sama esta hablando con tu sensei.-

-¡¡No es justo!!-Protestó el chico rubio con impaciencia -Yo quiero saber el por que nos llamó!!

-¡¡Voy a entrar!!-Dijo Obito muy decidido, lanzándose corriendo hacia la puerta y esquivó a Shizune que iba detenerlo -¡¡Esto no puede esperar y quiero saber que demonios pasa!!

El joven de los goggles naranjas entró en el despacho del Hokage, interrumpiendo la tranquila conversación. Pudo ver que delante había dos personas. Una era una mujer con dos coletas con una apariencia de joven y con el carácter que le recuerda a Sakura y esa cara es parecida la de quinta cara esculpida de la montaña así que sospecho que es la quinta Hokage. Luego ver al otro, reconoció esa persona con el traje jounin de cabello plateado, con la mascara-rostro y su protector de Konoha le tapaba de ojo izquierdo eso le daba una curiosidad pero ese hombre es parecido a su compañero antes de que cayera en la trampa. Se dio cuenta que era diferente, pero no que había dicho su nombre en voz alta.

-¿¿Kakashi??-Dijo Obito, que esta dudando, mirando al jounin.

El hombre de cabello plateado abrió su único ojo, que indicaba que estaba sorprendido y parecía que estaba viendo un fantasma.

-¿¿O-Obito??- Preguntó el Jounin, muy sorprendido, tanto que parecía estar en shock.

Mientras tanto en un lugar muy lejos muy lejos.

Un joven de cabello plateado con gafas estaba mirando a un hombre con la piel pálida y con una sonrisa que mostraba satisfacción.

-¡¡Por fin!!- exclamó el hombre muy impaciente- Kabuto, ¿¿alguna novedad??-

Kabuto le sonríe, llevando su mano a su bolsillo, sacando un papel.

-Orochimaru-sama, este papel no fue tan fácil de obtener, ya que el Akatsuki se esta moviendo, buscando a los jinchuurikis- Dijo el joven meditado- ¿¿Que podemos hacer??

Orochimaru se levantó de la silla y mirando el papel, para luego mirar a Kabuto.

-Sabemos que Akatsuki es nuestro enemigo, pero pronto conseguiré el cuerpo de Sasuke-kun- Dijo Orochimaru estaba deseando poseer los ojos de Sharingan- Pero se me ocurrió una idea muy genial.

-¿¿Como?? -Kabuto se dio cuenta que Orochimaru ya había planeado de hace mucho- ¿¿No sera…??-

-Los de Konoha tiene interés de rescatar al Sasuke-kun- Dijo Orochimaru mas sonriendo -Si llevamos hasta Sasuke…

Kabuto no dijo ya que esta observando en Orochimaru. El hombre de cabello negro se paseó por allí tranquilamente hasta que miró a Kabuto.

-Estará una trampa para atraer al Akatsuki- Dijo Orochimaru- Así nos desharemos de los dos bandos.-

Orochimaru se rió a carcajadas, Kabuto asintiendo muy de acuerdo con el. Pero entonces, alguien interrumpió la risa de Orochimaru.

-Queréis parar de reír. Hn- se escuchó una voz muy estricta y severa. Una figura apareció, una que tenía los ojos rojos y tres aspas- No hay nadie quien pueda dormir.

Orochimaru se detuvo y observó al joven de cabello negro y con ropa parecida a la de él. El joven estaba bastante molesto y sus ojos rojos con tres aspas le pondrían prácticamente decían "Quien me despierte, morirá al día siguiente."

-Lo siento, Sasuke-kun-Dijo Orochimaru, sentándose nuevamente- estábamos hablando el chiste que me contó de un imbecil pervertido.

-Eso, eso-Dijo Kabuto sonriendo muy falso intentando que Sasuke creyera las mentiras.

-Hmph. Esa excusa tan pobre ni siquiera comparara con otras personas -Dijo muy molesto Sasuke, mirando a Orochimaru- De verdad me estas recordando a esa persona.

Sasuke se gira, dirigiéndose hacia su habitación, dejando atónitos al Orochimaru y Kabuto.

-¡¡Kuso!! Se ha enfadado-Dijo Kabuto suspirando- Orochimaru-sama, deberíamos mejorar las mentiras.

- Y lo que digas, Kabuto-Murmuró Orochimaru bastante pensativo- ¿¿Me habrá contagiado de ese pervertido??

Fin de Capitulo 2

_Por fin termino el capitulo segundo. Sobre la parte de Gai y Lee es que me caen muy bien y hace muy graciosos. En la parte que Obito le decía a Sakura lo de chicle es un guiño del final de una ova que Naruto y sus amigos van en un instituto y pues Sakura lo corto su pelo porque se le pego el chicle xD. Y la parte final donde la aparición de Orochimaru, Kabuto y Sasuke quería poner una escena como humor. Ya que como todo muy serio hay que necesitar la risa. La risa es la cura de los enfermedades.(Nótese que estoy bromeando de eso). Espero que pongan los reviews poner sus opiniones y sus dudas. Para hacer el review hay que pulsar en Go y saldrá(Es para la gente nueva que no tiene ni idea como poner su comentacion). En el próximo capitulo seria un combate. Si quieren saber algo mas de capitulo 3. Esperen con mucha paciencia. Gracias por su paciencia y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo_


	3. Capitulo 3: ¡¡El equipo de Kakashi en pe

_Hola, queridos lectores! Me perdí en el camino y tuve elegir a un camino muy largo entonces…._

_-Copion!-Dijo Kakashi fulminando su mirada al autor de este fic._

_-perdon es que me gusta esa frase y me lo tuve que inventar algo mio!-Dije yo, ganando mas mirada asesina de Kakashi-¿No mola?_

_-Venia traerte la lista de reviews, autor-Dijo Kakashi entregando un rollo a mi mismo._

_-¡Hora de contestar!-Dijo el autor con muy alegre._

_**Vero-Enelya**__: Me disculpo ante usted por haber tardado tanto pero hice lo que pude en este capitulo sobre este pequeña tema. Me dio un poco inspiración sobre el principio. Espero que le guste. Espero de ver tu review._

_**Jaimol**__: Oh, un nuevo lector por aquí. Me alegro que te gustara mucho el capitulo y seguiré poniendo mas capítulos. Espero tu review por aqui_

_**ImaginaryxFriend**__: ¿No eras __**Aiko Uchiha Uzumaki**__? Ya que te reconoci ya que dijiste que eres numero uno fan. Te digo que no eres mal fan es normal que pase estas cosas y sigo escribiendo. Tengo una preguntilla ¿Cómo cambiaste el nick? xD espero tu nick._

_**Roxas**__: Me alegro de que te gustara este fic, amigo! Espero que sigas leyendo mi fic y poniendo tus reviews ;)_

_**Yuriy Hiwatari**__: Me alegro que te gustara la trama! Yo también me pregunte sobre eso si Obito sigue vivo o el encuentro con Kakashi pero luego decidí la idea si Obito del pasado si encontrara con Kakashi de adulto y Naruto. Me alegro que haber cumplido eso. Me siento orgulloso. xD espero que sigas leyendo. Ok? Espero tu review._

_**Yika**__: tus preguntas responderán en este capitulo xD. Admito de que Orochimaru no es el tipo de que hablan chistes pero lo hice por su modo humor. Siento mucho por demorar tanto ya me conoces xD._

_**Dark girl5555**__: Sigo escribiendo y a veces me encanta dejar intrigas :P intentare actualizar tan rápido. Espero tu review aunque tardes tanto xD_

_**Shadow Digi Wolf**__: Me alegro de que te gustara continuo muy pronto. Espero tu review xD_

_**Itzel**__: En este capitulo veras como será la reacción de Kakashi ante Obito. Espero que le guste esa escena._

_**Bushidoizamu**__: Cierto la idea es muy original, espero que te guste el nuevo capitulo y que ponga tu review, querido amigo._

_**Girlycard**__: Me alegro que te gustara dos capítulos y espero que te gustaras este capitulo. Todo esto responderá en este capitulo. Nos seguiremos leyendo, Sayonara._

_**Angel herido**__: Siento mucho. Tuve que hacer muchas cosas por eso no pude actualizar tan rápido. Espero que continúes leyendo este fic._

_**Sayu y Sasha**__: Oh…tus ojitos son muy bonitos me imagino. Me gusta mucho la trilogía de Shrek con su humor xD. Y respondiendo tus dos preguntas. 1: Lo de ObiKaka no tengo pensado pero nunca me ha gustado el yaoi pero he leído bastante sobre un ObiKaka y IruKaka en otros fics pero déjame pensar sobre este tema y haber que te diré y Segundo sobre Shota he pedido preguntar a un amigo sobre Shota porque cuando lei eso me quede como diría? Diría que estaría confuso. Bueno ya me lo pensare pero no soy muy bueno en eso. Pero lo pensare haber si podré cumplir tus pedidos o no. Espero tu review. Me uno a bailar para celebrar (Me pongo loco al lado suyo)_

_-es muy largo la lista para responder-Opino Kakashi mirando al autor de este fic._

_-Igualmente me encantan responder a mis queridos lectores! Habra mas nuevos lectores y como autor y los animos de los lectores seguire escribiendo no importa los impidemientos imposibles!!-Exclame muy serio y saliendo el aura del fuego._

_-Por que me suena un personaje de Fruit Basket por tu modo comportamiento-Dijo Kakashi con horror._

_- Y por ultimo, queridos lectores, aquí tienen el capitulo 3-Dije al publico er... a nadie-Espero que le guste este capitulo hice con tanto esfuerzo y con cariño hacia ustedes!_

_Kakashi lo saca un cartel que pone_

Disclamer: todos los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen sino pertenecen a Masami Kishimoto, el autor de esta magnifico serie.

**Aclaración:**

**-bla,bla- hablando.**

**-**_**bl**_**a**_**,bla**_**- Sueño o flash back.**

"**Bla, bla" Pensamientos**.

**El Relicario del tiempo**

**Capitulo 3: ¡¡El equipo de Kakashi en peligro!! El Poder del Sharingan**

_El joven de cabello plateado se abrió sus ojos y miró severamente al un hombre que estaba abajo, observando, muy pensativo. Observó el alrededor, era lugar que le resultaba familiar pero no de todo. Detrás suyo estaban unas rocas, que tanto le sonaba en ese momento… De repente, la voz retumbó en el oído de Kakashi_

_-Kakashi…-Dijo el joven de cabello negro y el mencionado se quedó mirando a Obito Uchiha-Cuida… de Rin…Ah, que sigas viviendo…._

_Kakashi miraba hacia detrás donde estaba Obito junto con Rin. Se veía que la joven estaba llorando frente a Obito, quien estaba __aplastado sobre __las rocas._

_Kakashi no comprendió las últimas palabras de Obito que dijo "Que sigas viviendo"._

De pronto Kakashi se despierta y descubre que ya estaba en la cama. Observo que la habitación era de Hospital. Recordó que, tras utilizar de el Mangekyou Sharingan contra un rubio de Akatsuki que utilizaba explosivos, se había estado desmayado por utilizarlo dos veces, para una atacar y otra para salvar de los demás. También recordaba que le había dicho a Naruto que le ayudaría para crear una nueva técnica. También recordó que ya esta de alta Pero se extraño por el sueño.¿¿ Por que soñó del pasado?? Por que tenia presentimiento??

Kakashi se colocó el traje de Jounin y se puso su protector como siempre saliendo del hospital. Como siempre, saca de su bosillo el librito Icha Icha paradise de Jiraiya, el ermitaño pervertido.

El cementerio estaba muy oscuro y desierto. Había tumbas con nombres y se acerco a la tumba que decía el nombre de Obito Uchiha y de varios otros. Recordó que Naruto y Sakura ya habían reencontrado con Sasuke Uchiha pero si no hubiese utilizado el Mangekyou Sharingan seguramente todo seria diferente y volvería a ver Sasuke.

- He salido del hospital-dijo Kakashi a si mismo, mirando a la tumba- Sabes? A pesar de que he entrenado, sigo siendo el mismo…

Kakashi cerró su único el ojo. Estaba reflexionando y pensando en el pasado. Recordó la misión y la muerte de Obito. Había prometido que cuidaría de Rin. Pero ahora esta solo…¿¿No podía haber una segunda oportunidad de hablar con Obito y arreglar todo?? No solo eso, también sus alumnos. Sasuke se había unido a Orochimaru para obtener poder para acabar con su hermano, Naruto estuvo con Jiraiya y Sakura con Tsunade. Se sentía solo, a pesar de tener la rivalidad con Gai. A veces prefería volver al pasado, ver a su sensei, a Rin y a Obito.

-Hace dos años te dije que era un Jounin con tres alumnos ¿verdad, Obito?-Comento Kakashi mirando a la tumba- uno de los tres proviene de tu clan; Uchiha… El se fue de Konoha por venganza y se unió a Orochimaru… Mis otros alumnos… Sakura fue entrenada por la quinta Hokage y Naruto…Fue entrenado por Jiraiya-sama.

Kakashi observo que la tumba delante, viendo que había unos googles naranjas y volvió a cerrar su único ojo, sonriendo un poco. A veces deseaba que Obito estuviera por aquí.

-Me pregunto, si tú estuvieras aquí ¿Qué es lo que harías?-Murmuro Kakashi-¿Que debo hacer?

-¡Ey, Kakashi!-Dijo una voz tan conocida para Kakashi.

El único ojo de Kakashi observaba en un hombre de cabello blanco con la cola de caballo, chaleco rojo y colgado en cinturón de rollo grande. Líneas rojas en debajo de los ojos.

-Hola, Jiraiya-sama-Dijo Kakashi, bajo de su mascara se sonrió al ver el sannin pervertido- ¿Que hace aquí?

-Quería hablar contigo sobre Minato-Dijo Jiraiya muy serio, mirando a Kakashi, quien este se quedo confundido- Es sobre la desaparición de Obito Uchiha antes la misión donde…bueno ya lo sabes desapareció y el día siguiente que volvió a Konoha junto a ti.

El único ojo del Jounin fijo en la tumba de Obito y luego miro a Jiraiya que este estaba esperando la respuesta del Jounin pero Kakashi se suspiro.

-¿Sabes algo?-Pregunto Kakashi muy serio-Obito no me dijo a donde se fue pero llego muy feliz sin quejas conmigo durante toda la semana antes de la misión donde él murió.

-Tu sensei me lo contó, que tu habías visto que tu compañero había tomado la reliquia tempos-Explico Jiraiya- Sabes que es ese objeto? Es un objeto temporal que permite viajar en el tiempo.

Kakashi se sorprendió ante las palabras de Jiraiya. Por parte alegría y tristeza pero el jounin observo al Sannin pervertido

-Usted cree que Obito se fue al futuro?-Dijo Kakashi muy serio-Pero a lo mejor se fue al pasado.

- si fuera por el pasado la gente mencionaría a alguien que llevara googles naranjas o también mencionaría el emblema de los uchihas.-Dijo Jiraiya sonriendo-Puede ser que estuvo el futuro quiero decir podría ser que estuvo en nuestra época.

- Obito pertenece del pasado y esta muerto-Dijo Kakashi muy triste, sentía el dolor de su pecho al decir estas cosas, su deseo era volver a ver su amigo.- Debo ir a ver a Hokage-sama por alguna misión. Ya sabes como es Naruto. Por cierto, ¿Tienes nueva secuela de tu novela?

- falta mucho para terminar mi novela -Dijo Jiraiya muy serio con tono de pervertido-Quizás terminare muy pronto.

-Arigato, Jiraiya-sama-Dijo Kakashi con respeto.

Kakashi se fue del cementerio dejando solo a Jiraiya quien esta observando en las tumbas.

-Kakashi, tu sospechas que el sabe algo-murmuro Jiraiya dirigiéndose hacia las termales aguas para hacer investigación.

Minutos más tarde, Kakashi llego en el pasillo donde llega el despacho de la Hokage. Saco su librito para leer un rato hasta se tropezó con Shizune

-Ah, Kakashi-Dijo Shizune observando a Kakashi- No me esperaba que esté por aquí

-Vine para hablar con la quinta Hokage-Dijo Kakashi mientras lee su librito "Tácticas Erótica"-Debe tener alguna misión preparado para mi equipo.

-Esta esperando en el despacho-Shizune sonriendo- ella te dirá sobre akatsuki

Kakashi asintió, dirigiéndose hasta el despacho de Tsunade. Entro por la puerta principal, encontrando a Tsunade trabajando con un montón de papeles.

-Hola, Tsunade-sama-Saludo Kakashi, quien seguía leyendo el librito.

-Vaya, Kakashi-Comento Godaime, dejando los papeles en su mesa- Veo que al fin estas recuperado tu Chakra luego de haber utilizado tu Sharingan.

-Creo que aún necesito entrenar, pero he decidido hacer una misión y luego entrenar a Naruto-Dijo Kakashi cerrando su ojo, sonriendo.

-Kakashi, acabas de salir del hospital-Dijo Tsunade muy seria cruzando sus dedos para observar a Kakashi- pero por lo veo que estas dispuesto hacer una misión con tu equipo.

El jounin abrió su único ojo mostrando su actitud seria al ver Tsunade que lo veía igual. Paso unos minutos en silencio

-Tsunade-sama, Shizune menciono algo sobre akatsuki-Dijo Kakashi muy serio a la vez que cerraba su libro para guardarlo en bolsa.

- Al parecer hubo rumores sobre Sasuke Uchiha en un lugar al que iras, aunque no se sabe si es cierto.-Dijo Tsunade muy seria- Pero esta misión se trata entregar un objeto a un ninja que esta cerca del país de la niebla. Además no sabemos por que necesita entregar un objeto…

Kakashi se quedo extrañado ante explicación de Tsunade

-¿De que trata ese objeto?-Pregunto el Jounin con ganas de saber.

-Menciono un reloj extraño -Dijo Tsunade- No sabemos de que servirá para ellos.

Kakashi se sorprendió pero se mantuvo muy serio y firme

-¿No cree que es una trampa?-Dijo Kakashi mirando a Tsunade- Aun así suena peligroso.

-Lo único que podemos hacer es mandar un reloj normal-Dijo Tsunade muy seria- Aun así puedes saber algo de Sasuke Uchiha.

-Pero eso no se descarta que haya una trampa allí, Tsunade-sama-Dijo Kakashi muy serio-Puede que….

De pronto la puerta fue abierta y un ruido hizo que Kakashi girara a saber quien era y pensó que era Naruto pero se sorprendió a ver a un joven de 13 años que llevaba unos googles naranja, sorprendiéndose al verlo. No podía ser él. Al ver aquel joven, la mente de kakashi aparecía imágenes que veía a su amigo en la roca. Quería disculparse con su amigo y decir que no vaya aquella misión pero sus pensamientos ha sido interrumpido por el mismo joven.

-¿¿Kakashi??-Dijo Obito que esta dudando mirando al jounin de cabello plateado.

El jounin plateado estaba sorprendido, parecía que estaba viendo un fantasma al ver el joven Uchiha frente a él.

En ese momento Naruto y Sakura entraron en el despacho del Hokage, viendo a su sensei.

-¿¿O…bi…to??-Dijo el jounin de cabello plateado, muy sorprendido, casi en estado en shock.

Todos se quedaron en silencio durante un rato hasta Naruto interrumpe el silencio

-Tsunade-baachan!! Obito ha venido a hablar contigo-dijo Naruto sonriendo.

Tsunade se quedo mirando y estaba punto de decir algo pero Kakashi le interrumpió con una disculpa

-Gomen, Tsunade-sama-Disculpo Kakashi- Me gustaría que Obito que se quedara con mi equipo para la misión.

Obito se quedo mirando muy sorprendido a Kakashi pero Tsunadelo miro muy serio a Kakashi.

-¿Estas seguro de que este chico se quede con tu equipo?-Dijo Tsunade muy serio- Sabes perfectamente que estará en peligro si va con tu equipo.

-No se preocupé, Tsunade-sama-Dijo Kakashi con tono serio- Naruto y Sakura lo cuidaran y yo también. Si tiene problema me arriesgare.

La Hokage se quedo observando en un rato al Jounin y al joven de googles y se asintió.

- El ninja se encuentra en justo del lago-Explico Tsunade-Tengan con cuidado, chicos.

Al joven de googles naranjas no se podía creer al oír las palabras de Kakashi. ¡No era propio de el que dijera así! Por un momento pensaba que era un sueño. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Sakura quien le golpeo en la cabeza.

-¿Estas de acuerdo que vienes con nosotros?-Pregunto Sakura con desconfiada.

Obito miro a la joven con cabellos de rosa y le asintió.

-Naruto, Sakura y…Obito –Dijo Kakashi mirando a los tres-Nos reuniremos en la entrada. Preparaos vuestras cosas…

-¡Hai, Kakashi-sensei!-Respondieron Naruto y Sakura asintieron.

Entonces Kakashi desapareció, creando algo de humo mientras Sakura agarra por la chaqueta de Obito y lo arrastra, saliendo del despacho de la hokage. Naruto los sigue a ambos.

-¡Oye! ¡Suéltame! -Grito Obito molesto- ¡Naruto! ¡Di algo al chicle de rosa!

-Sakura-chan, es nuestro compañero-Dijo Naruto intentando ayudar a Obito.

-¡No tenemos tiempo que perder! -Dijo Sakura con una mirada de furia a ambos quienes que asintieron-Debemos preparar las cosas antes de que Kakashi-sensei se nos adelante.

El joven de googles suspiro al oír el ultimo comentario de Sakura imaginando que Kakashi no ha cambiado lo de las normas y siempre llega muy temprano. Imaginando a Kakashi quejándose a los chicos sobre la tardanza.

Naruto y Sakura prepararon sus cosas, aunque Obito ya tiene sus cosas desde su tiempo. Una vez terminado, se fueron hacia la entrada de Konoha. Tuvieron que esperar durante una hora y media.

-Kakashi-sensei se tarda siempre!!-se quejo Naruto, harto de esperar- ¡Hay misiones que son divertidos!

Sakura esta cruzada de brazos y el joven de googles estaba aburrido de escuchar las quejas de Naruto y Sakura.

-Naruto, ya sabes como es Kakashi-sensei-Dijo Sakura esperando impaciencia- Es muy importante la misión ¿no?

"Que raro…Kakashi nunca tarda mucho cuando se reúnen con los demás." Pensó el Uchiha mientras ve a Sakura golpeando a Naruto por ser pesado. Pero la voz le interrumpió

-¡Hola! Me he perdido en el camino de la vida-Saludo Kakashi tono alegría.

-¡Mentiroso!- acusaron Naruto y Sakura señalando al Kakashi-¡Llegaste tarde, Kakashi-sensei!

El joven de googles estaba sorprendido. ¿¿Por qué Kakashi ha dicho esas excusas?? ¡¡El nunca haría así, rompiendo las normas!! Algo raro sucedió en esta época. En la estatua de Hokage, El chico rubio parecido a Minato-sensei, Kakashi hace su parecido como jounin pero las excusas…. Todo era una casualidad o era un simple sueño? Tendría que averiguar sobre esta época. Esas excusas le resultaba muy familiar pero de donde…

-Bien, La misión se trata es encontrar a un Shinobi y dárle este objeto-Dijo Kakashi observando a los tres jóvenes.

Kakashi le enseño el objeto a Obito, Naruto y Sakura, los tres jóvenes se quedaron mirando con mucha atención

-¡Kakashi-sensei, es una misión C!-Quejo Naruto cruzando los brazos - Pensaba que se trataría de akatsuki…

-Naruto, no se sabe sobre el akatsuki-Dijo Sakura mirando a Naruto- Desde que salvamos a Gaara no se sabe nada del Akatsuki, si supiéramos de ellos ya habríamos ido mucho antes, Naruto.

-¿Akatsuki?-Pregunto Obito confundido- ¿Que es eso?

Naruto y Sakura se quedaron mirando extrañados a Obito, quien no comprendió la actitud de sus nuevos compañeros

- No lo sabes que es el akatsuki?-Pregunto Sakura con ganas de dar un puñetazo al joven de los googles.

-Chicos, creo que no deberíamos discutir ahora-Dijo Kakashi, su único ojo se cerró como indicaba sonriendo.

-Entendido, Kakashi-sensei! -Dijo Naruto sonriendo y luego observo a Obito-Te contamos que es el Akatsuki.

Así pasaron tres días, caminando hacia el lago, como Tsunade mencionó. Durante tres días, Naruto contaba sobre los Akatsuki que buscaban a los Bijuus. Obito no comprendió bastante sobre la explicación y Sakura le explicó lo que no entendía. Kakashi no dijo nada durante tres días, sólo un "descansemos". Llegaron a un pueblo muy pequeño luego de un tiempo.

-Ya hemos llegado, Chicos-Dijo Kakashi leyendo el libro de Jiraiya- Según la Hokage, el sujeto debe estar esperando.

-Como es, Kakashi-sensei?-Pregunto Sakura.

-Nos reconocerán como ninjas de Konoha-Dijo Kakashi que seguía leyendo el libro.

En este momento Naruto ve a un encapuchado que estaba en la esquina y entonces decidió seguirlo. Kakashi y los demás se dieron cuenta de que Naruto se fue corriendo de repente.

-Naruto!!-Exclamo Sakura molesta a ver a su compañero irse sin avisar-Ese baka nos van a traer problemas.

-Chicos, debemos a buscar a Naruto-Dijo Kakashi despreocupado, guardando su libro en su bolsa-No podemos estar separados o sino estaríamos en una trampa del enemigo.

Sakura asintió y se fue corriendo a buscar a Naruto. Obito se quedo observando a Kakashi y el lo miró de regreso.

-De verdad eso pasa?-Pregunto Obito molesto con Kakashi.

Kakashi no le respondió y se fue a seguir a Sakura, Obito lo siguió, ya que el joven googles se quedo todo el rato quejándose.

Al dar vuelta en una esquina, vieron que llegaron a un lago. El Joven de googles se dio cuenta de que Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi están allí pero delante de ellos estaban dos tipos con trajes muy raros.

Un tipo muy alto, su piel azul con una espada que les lleva a su espalda, cubierto una capa negra con nube roja al lado esta un tipo con pelo negro, ojos rojos con tres aspas, llevaba una capa igual que su compañero. Obito recordó que Naruto menciono sobre capas negras con nubes rojas que le pertenecen al Akatsuki.

-Mira, Itachi! Parece el Jinchuuriki de Kyubi y los otros están por aquí-Dijo el tipo de la espada-Podré hacer algo con mi espada Samehada.

Itachi se quedo mirando inexpresivo a Kakashi quien se quedo algo inquieto.

-Esto no me la esperaba, que ustedes estuvieran aquí…Itachi Uchiha-Dijo Kakashi seriamente.

Obito oyó el apellido de Itachi se quedo muy sorprendido, eso no la esperaba pero al ver los ojos rojos de Itachi, confirmaba que poseía el Sharingan. Pero viendo a Itachi, comenzó a tener algo de miedo y respeto por el sujeto, pero no sabia el porque, quizás porque él pertenecía a su mismo clan.

Naruto tembló de enfado, recordando en el primer encuentro con Itachi y Kisame.

- Naruto, calma-Murmuro Sakura conociendo a su amigo-Debemos estar con cuidado con ellos.

-¡¿Que hacéis aquí?!-Exclamo Naruto bastante enfadado, con tantas ganas de pelear con Itachi.

Itachi miro inexpresivo a Naruto, luego a Kakashi

-Kisame, te dejo con el resto-Dijo Itachi inexpresivo, sin parar de mirar a Kakashi.

-Con mucho gusto-Dijo Kisame sonriendo macabramente-¡a ver si podéis resistir contra mi espada Samehada, chicos!

-¡Kagebushin No jutsu!-Grito Naruto haciendo con su típico sello.

Al pronunciar la técnica d Naruto, aparecen unos veintes clones de Naruto mientras Sakura se lanza hacia Kisame a dar puñetazo pero Kisame lo esquivo para poder atacar a Sakura. Aparece el clon de Naruto salvando a Sakura pero la espada de Kisame le dio lleno a naruto lo cual hizo desaparecer el clon.

Sakura da un golpe en el suelo lo que hace desconcertar al Kisame pero él saltó por los aires. Los clones de Naruto lo atacan con sus kunais pero el espadachín los bloqueo con su Samehada y los empuja con todas las fuerzas. El clon se desaparece. Kisame forma sus sellos para realizar la técnica.

Detrás de Sakura, aparece un clon de Kisame, el clon le ataca con el Samehada hacia Sakura.

-¡Sakura, detrás de ti!-Grito Naruto original al lado de dos clones, corriendo.

Sakura lo giro detrás y se quedo sorprendida ya que estaba el clon de Kisame e iba atacar pero se oyó la voz de alguien que le pronuncio una técnica muy conocida.

-Katon: Gokakyuu No Jutsu!!-Grito alguien desde bastante lejos.

Una enorme de bola de fuego le dio lleno al clon de Kisame antes que pudiera para defensar ya que es sorprendido por esa técnica.

El clon de Kisame desapareció por la técnica del elemento de fuego, Sakura dedujo que Kisame había utilizado la técnica, Mizu bushin No Jutsu.

El verdadero Kisame que estaba enfrentando con los otros clones de Naruto había estado observando al tipo que uso la técnica que hizo destruir su clon.

-Esa técnica pudo haberla hecho Itachi…pero si estaba enfrente con el Copy Ninja…-murmuro Kisame observando

-Sasuke?-Pregunto Naruto, quien había reconocido esa técnica cuando había enfrentado contra el en el hospital.

Sakura se quedo sorprendida al ver la figura que esta detrás del humo que le acercaba a Sakura, era Obito quien le salvo la vida.

-Fuiste tu quien utilizó esa técnica?-Pregunto Sakura mirando a Obito que esta temblando de ¿miedo?-

-Voy ayudar a Kakashi-Dijo Obito bastante preocupado por Kakashi y ese tal Itachi- Podéis con ese cara de pescado?

-¡¿Que dijo ese mocoso?!-dijo Kisame muy molesto al oír cara de pescado.

-Estas loco, Obito!-exclamo Sakura sorprendida observando a Obito- No puedes ayudar a Kakashi-sensei porque no estas en el mismo nivel que el mismismo Itachi Uchiha!

-ah, no?-Dijo Obito un poco molesto y miro a Sakura-Demostrare que yo puedo luchar a su lado y ni me importa si ese tal Itachi es mas fuerte que yo.-Observo a Kakashi-Y podré demostrar a Kakashi que soy mas fuerte y no burlara de mi.

-Obito, déjanos encargar del cara de pescado-dijo Naruto sonriendo y le enseña su dedo pulgar como si estuviese de acuerdo-Sakura, deja a Obito porque sabe lo que hace.

-¡Naruto! ¡¿No ves es un crío de 13 años?!-Dijo Sakura enfadada y extrañada que Naruto no le llamo Sakura-chan por un motivo debe haber pasado algo.

Obito le sonrió a Naruto, entonces se va corriendo hacia Kisame pero Kisame la ataca con el Samehada. El joven de googles lo salta y el clon de Naruto lo bloquea con el kunai contra el Samehada.

-Malditos mocosos…-Dijo Kisame enfadado viendo a el clon de Naruto-Crees que puedes derrotarme si la ultima ves no pudiste usar tu técnica en nuestro primero encuentro?!

-La ultima vez no conocía la organización Akatsuki-Dijo el clon de Naruto-No pienso perder porque seré el futuro Hokage!

Mientras con Kakashi y Itachi en el medio de lago.

Kakashi se había estado esquivando de las kunais que Itachi lo lanzaba desde lejos.

-Que pretendes estar aquí, Itachi?-Preguntó Kakashi observando a Itachi quien estaba mirando inexpresivo- Es muy extraño como tu que este en un pueblo muy pacifico.

-¿Acaso esta prohibido comer en un restaurante?-Pregunto Itachi mirando con su Sharingan activado.

Kakashi se quedo incrédulo y mirando a Itachi inexpresivo. Pero Kakashi recordó que Itachi puede usar el Genjutsu y gracias al consejo de Gai el enfrentamiento contra El Sharingan podía evitar del genjutsu. Aunque Naruto cayo en el genjutsu por el anillo.

Pero de repente aparece Itachi detrás de Kakashi, quien se dio cuenta la presencia de Itachi.

"Desde cuando utilizó el Kagebushin No jutsu?" Pensó Kakashi sorprendido y mirando a dos Itachi intentando cual es el original Itachi Uchiha.

Entonces el Copy ninja levantó su protector, descubriendo el ojo izquierdo, el ojo rojo con tres aspas como el Sharingan.

-Crees que podrá vencerme sabiendo que no perteneces al clan Uchiha, Kakashi?-Pregunto Itachi tan serio y inexpresivo mirando a Kakashi- la ultima vez tu mismo dijiste que no podías derrotarme solo.

-Esta vez no seré descuidado, Itachi-Dijo Kakashi muy serio preparando para luchar- No conseguirás a Naruto por los objetivos de Akatsuki!

-Eso no lo conseguirás-Dijo Itachi muy seguro en sus palabras.

Kakashi no dijo nada sobre el comentario se decidió ejecutar alguna técnica pero de pronto es interrumpido por la vos de un joven.

-¡Yo te ayudare, Kakashi!-Grito Obito, acaba de llegar en el medio de lago.

Itachi se quedo sorprendido mirando al joven de googles y Kakashi se quedo mirando extrañado a Itachi por su sorpresa.

-No debiste haber venido que estas peli…gro-Regaño Kakashi pero no pudo terminar la frase que acaba ver a su amigo del pasado.

El joven de googles también estaba sorprendido mirando a Kakashi, quien podia ver su ojo izquierdo.

Pero Itachi y Kakashi miraron a los ojos de Obito eran ojos rojos con tres aspas.

-Tu….-Murmuro Itachi sorprendido, siguiendo observando a Obito.

"¡¿Cómo es posible de que Obito tiene su Sharingan activado?! ¡Si yo también tengo activado!" Pensó el Copy ninja observando a Obito.

-¿Que pasa aquí?-Pregunto Obito mirando a ambos.

Bastante lejos del lago quien estaba observando el encapuchado encubierto de la capa y capucha de marrón al lado con el sujeto mas conocido.

-Ya he hecho atraer ambos bandos, Señor Orochimaru-Dijo el encapuchado, mirando a Orochimaru, quien se disfrutaba viendo la escena.

-Buen trabajo, Kabuto-Felicito Orochimaru, siguió observando al Kakashi y Itachi pero luego observo al joven de googles-Empieza muy interesante sobre batalla y sobre todo ese chico.

Fin de Capitulo 3.

_Aquí acaba el tercer capitulo de este fic. Todo el sucedido es después de El encuentro de Sasuke y el Team Kakashi. Ya que la razón de que Kakashi estuviera en el hospital fue el enfrentamiento contra Deidara por haber usado El Mangekyou Sharingan. En este capitulo hice lo pude para largo e interesante. Obito sorprende tanto sobre Kakashi por la tardanza y por el Sharingan que lleva Kakashi. Hice que Naruto y Sakura que sean los mismos y como el titulo dice que el equipo de kakashi esta en el peligro debido por la aparición de Kisame e Itachi. La idea de que el principio fuese en el punto de vista de Kakashi eso me gusto así sabrían como sintiera los sentimientos de Kakashi y en el encuentro con Obito desde su propio vista y luego desde punto de vista de Obito todo el tiempo. Espero que haber hecho una batalla interesante entre Kisame vs Naruto y Sakura. Espero que le guste mucho este capitulo. En el siguiente capitulo continuara el combate y veremos que sucederá o como continuara. También espero que no tardo tanto en poner el siguiente capitulo y pido que tengan mucha paciencia de esperar de nuevos capítulos.. Espero sus reviews y sus dudas. Estaré encantado de recibido de buen opinión y mala. Seguiré escribiendo este fic. Nos vemos. _


End file.
